


Slam Dunk

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Children, Cute, M/M, Malec, Single Parents, parent! malec, single parent! Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Magnus’ son wants to join the basketball club at school. Magnus is reluctant at first and then he meets his basketball coach who is very attractive indeed





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im back with another malec fic! enjoy!

Magnus adopted Rafael when he was just 3 years old. His son had been abandoned and dumped on the street with no one claiming him as their own. Magnus, 28 at the time, who had recently been though the second worst breakup of his life found the little boy and a few months later adopting him.

Rafael was now 10 years old and Magnus was still very protective of him much to Rafael’s dismay. Rafael was beginning to become very independent and adventurous and Magnus really didn’t want anything to happen to his baby. Especially today, when Magnus picked his son up from school and the little boy practically ran into his arms.

“woah slow down putra.” Magnus said.

When he adopted Rafael, he had decided to raise him in English and his native tongue. They mainly spoke in English but every now and again they would speak Indonesian which made the language much more meaningful.

“Papa! Papa! Guess what?”

Magnus chuckled at his son’s excitement and took the boys hand as they crossed the road towards their car.

“What?” Magnus answered happily

“Max’s dad is coming into our school some days after school to coach grade 5 basketball.” He said quickly strapping himself into his car.

Magnus looked in the mirror at his son curiously.

“Who is Max?”

Rafael squinted his eyes at his dad.

“Max Lightwood. He is in my class. His dad used to play basketball professionally and the school asked him if he would coach grade 5 basketball.”

“Okay…” Magnus said quietly not liking where this conversation was heading.

“and I want to join the basketball team.”

“Raffa- “

“I know what you are going to say ‘what if you break a bone or hit your head or I get bullied’ but you can’t protect me all the time. I really like basketball and it will be so much fun! Gregg and Tristan are both going to join AND it is a non-contact sport so chances I get hurt will be low.”

Magnus looked in the mirror once again and shook his head fondly at a cheeky looking Rafael.

“ _you_ grow up too fast.” Magnus laughed.

Rafael poked his tongue out.

“So?”

“I will think about it.”

 

\----

 

“Rafael! Dinner!” Magnus called as he dished up 2 burgers onto their plates.

2 seconds later Magnus heard stomping and then in runs in Rafael.

“What’s for dinner?” Rafael asked sitting down on the chair.

“Bacon burgers and fries.” Magnus announced.

They ate their food in silence, every now and again they made funny faces at one another. Rafael finished first and patiently waited for his dad to finish.

Once Magnus was finished he grabbed both of their plates and put it in the dishwasher.

“you want something for dessert?” Magnus offered.

“No thank you.”

“No?” Rafael wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity for dessert.

“Can I pleeeeeaseeeee join the basketball club.” Rafael pleaded with his best puppy eyes possible.

Magnus couldn’t resist that face.

“when is it.”

“Tomorrow!” he said excitedly.

Well that’s convenient.

“okay you can go but I’m going to Come and watch and if you hurt yourself you aren’t going again!”

Rafael cheered loudly and danced maniacally to his bedroom.

Magnus giggled and started to wash up

 

\----

 

“Okay so don’t hog the ball and if you think you are about to get hurt stop whatever you are doing.”

It was the next day now and Magnus had just picked up Rafael and helped him get ready into his basketball kit. Now him, and about 20 other 10 year olds were excitedly crowding around on the little basketball court waiting for the coach to show up.

“Dad. _Dad._ I will be okay. Promise.”

“I know you will. Go wait with your friends.” Magnus smiled as his son ran up to a group of eager kids.

“Okay future basketball players gather in!” a booming voice called.

Magnus looked up from where he was sitting and looked over to where the voice came from.

Magnus had to hold in his gasp. The man was very tall with dark raven hair and _very_ attractive. His smile was beautiful and his top clung to distinctive muscles.

Magnus practically drooled.

Magnus hadn’t dated many people since he adopted Rafael. None of them were serious enough to actually introduce Rafael and he would have the odd one-night stand when Rafael went to stay with Catarina or Ragnor. That hadn’t happened for a good few months now and Magnus really needed to calm himself right down right now.

He watched the handsome man speak animatedly to the children and demonstrate some basketball moves. He clapped his hands and the 20 other kids quickly dispersed into partners. Rafael hung back and whispered something to the coach who laughed in return. He glanced over to Magnus and Magnus quickly looked away hoping to make it seem like he wasn’t in fact staring. He looked back up a moment later and saw that Rafael was now partnered up with curly dark-haired boy passing the ball to each other.

Rafael looked over to Magnus and waved excitedly, Magnus waving back. Rafael looked so happy in that moment which made Magnus feel equally as happy.

The attractive man blew on his whistle and all the children gathered around him again as he explained other ways to pass the ball.

“Go and practice with the same partner.” He heard the man say in a sexy, deep voice.

He watched Rafael run off with the same boy and practice the passing. He was too busy watching his son that he didn’t notice the man approaching him.

“You must be Rafael’s dad.” The man interrupted and made Magnus jumped in surprise.

Magnus took that chance to look up and down at the man. His legs were very muscly which matched his strong muscly arms. And the man’s face, oh the man’s face, it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His big hazel eyes glistened in the sun and his hair was floppy and messy which made him look even sexier. Magnus almost forgot to answer the man.

“Am I famous already?” Magnus teased.

The other man lightly chuckled and walked closer to him.

“Your son told me that you are very protective of him.” he replied and Magnus didn’t know if he said it in a judging tone or not.

“Don’t worry I am exactly the same with my son.” He said with a soft smile.

“Which one is your son?”

“He’s actually partnered up with Rafael.” He said pointing to the curly haired boy.

“I can see the resemblance.”

Magnus looked at Alec who was watching his son with the same pride and joy Magnus did with Rafael.

“It fools people into thinking we share the same genes.” He laughed to himself

Magnus looked at him confused.

At the same time they heard shouting coming from the children and it seemed like two of the children were violently arguing.

“Okay I will be back!” he said quickly and ran towards the two children breaking them apart.

He pulled them aside and started to speak to them calmly. A couple of minutes the two boys ran back onto the court and the coach was back next to Magnus.

“Don’t worry about your son, I will make sure he won’t scratch a leg or something.” He smirked.

“Har Har very funny.”

“I am only joking, I understand why you are protective I will make sure he is okay when you are not here.”

“I work from home and have a lot of spare time so I will probably be here every time to watch.” Magnus smiled.

“Well I have to go and you know, teach them more basketball, but I guess I will see you again?”

“Yeah!” he smiled, “I am Magnus by the way.”

“I am Alec.” Alec smiled and shook Magnus’ hands. Their hands were touching much longer than necessary but sadly Alec had to let go and run back to the children.

 

\----

 

An hour later, the session finally ended and Magnus walked over to the children to wait for Rafael. He watched Rafael high five Max and his other friends and run over to Magnus hugging him.

“Hey Raf have a good time?”

“Yeah! Papa it was so fun and coach taught me some really cool tricks, can I please please _please_ come again next week?” his son jumbled quickly.

Magnus looked over to Alec who was ruffling Max’s hair. Alec looked up to Magnus at the same time and offered a small smile and Magnus returned it.

“Yes sayang. Of course.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more basketball practice anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas lmao

Alec wasn’t expecting teaching 10-year olds basketball to be so much fun. Or maybe it was because one of the dads, Magnus, was extremely hot. No no, ‘extremely hot’ doesn’t give that man enough justice. He was like an ethereal being. And apparently, he had been staring at the man and Max, ever the inquisitive one, seemed to catch on pretty quickly.

“How was basketball practice?” Izzy greeted as Alec and Max walked inside.

“I don’t seem to remember inviting you over?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What got you so grumpy brother?”

“probably because he didn’t get one of the hot dad’s new number.” Max quipped cheekily.

“Max!” Alec disciplined.

“Tell me more.” Izzy said leaning on the kitchen counter.

“There is nothing to tell!”

Max scoffed.

“stop being so cheeky!” he warned with a hint of amusement.

“I tell you, Max is a smart kid.” Izzy laughed.

“It doesn’t take a genius to notice the serious heart eyes he was giving him.”

Izzy full on snorted.

“Max go do your homework.” He ordered.

Max trudged off into the other room and that was when Izzy couldn’t hold her laughter anymore.

Alec gave her a comical look, “when did he get so cheeky?” he huffed out a laugh

“I don’t know but you just got owned by a 10-year-old.” He said which made her laugh even harder.

“Why are you here Izzy?” he asked when she stopped laughing.

“I wanted to see my favourite brother and nephew.”

“Don’t tell Max or Jace.”

“Please Jace will always believe he is the favourite and Max’s ego is still too big after you named your son after him.”

“I didn’t name him after Max, I didn’t want to change Max’s name when I adopted him.”

“That isn’t the story that Max tells people.” Izzy laughed.

Alec looked at her unamused.

“anyway, that’s not the point! Who is this guy that Max is talking about?”

“He is just one of the dads of the children that went basketball today and I talked to him that’s all.”

Izzy gave him a knowing look.

“Okay fine. He is really really attractive and he was worried about his son so I talked to him and also found out he also adopted his son Rafael and we talked for a while.”

“and you didn’t ask him out?”

“No? I talked to the guy for 2 minutes and I’m not even sure if he’s interested in guys.”

“ask him.” izzy said plainly

“I can’t just ask someone that iz!”

“sure, you can!” before Izzy could let Alec reply she quickly checked her phone and kissed Alecs cheek, “anyway, I have to go, I have a date but next time you see the man make sure you ask him out.” She said excitedly and the next second, she was gone.

Alec looked around wondering what the hell just happened and completely regretting the fact he didn’t even ask Magnus for his number. He really did want to ask Magnus out but he had to be sure he was even interested first. Alec wouldn’t even be surprised if Magnus was married because who wouldn’t want to date that God?

Alec internally groaned to himself. he isn’t usually like this, thinking non stop about a beautiful man and wanting to talk to him as much as he wanted.

“Max! what do you want for dinner?” he called before he could think about the man anymore.

\----

The next week went by like normal for Alec: taking Max to school; doing housework all day; reading sappy love stories if he had time; picking up Max from school; helping him with his homework and then cooking dinner for the both of them.

It was a usual week for the both of them and now it was finally Monday, the day of basketball training, and alec couldn’t wait to see Magnus again.

He saw Magnus a couple of times at school when he was picking up Max but the two children were in different classes so he didn’t get the chance to go over to him and talk to him. Maybe he will talk to him again after school.

“Okay Maxie see you after school.” He smiled as he parked in the school car park.

Max wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed his bag and left the car, quickly saying a goodbye. Alec watched his son as he walked to his class and he didn’t leave until he made sure that Max had entered safely.

Alec drove home and got to work with the rest of the day and before he knew it, it was time to go teach 10-year old’s basketballs.

He quickly grabbed the bag of his basketballs and a whistle and walked back to school. There was no point driving as they lived so close.

He arrived to 20 children running around the playground as they all waited Alec to arrive. He looked around for Magnus almost immediately which was quite disconcerting considering he was really disappointed when he didn’t see the beautiful man. Maybe he was just a little bit late or maybe he was even coming.

He looked to find his son who seemed to be giggling and whispering with Rafael. It was nice that Max made a friend, normally he would rather stay at home reading rather than hanging out with other people in his year.

He blew his whistle which got everyone’s attention. They all enthusiastically gathered around him.

“Hey kids!” he said happily and they all waved back.

“We are going to practice shooting today. Grab a ball from the bag and line up in front of the basketball hoop.

Without being asked again there was a stampede of children that ran to the bag.

“boys are crazy.” Said one of the only 2 girls in the club.

Alec chuckled with the girl, “Yeah they are. Stay with me so you don’t get squashed.”

As they waited Alec looked back over to the benches and there was Magnus. He was looking over Alec’s direction with a slight smile and a phone to his ear. A second later Magnus started talking into the phone and it seemed to be a very heated conversation.

Alec then realised that all the children had now grabbed a basketball and were now practising shooting so he grabbed his own basketball, regretfully looking away from Magnus and joined the children.

 

\----

 

Magnus had been a bit late to basketball training. He ended up getting an important business call that lasted way longer than necessary. However, he did manage to get there in time just as Rafael shot at the first hoop. Obviously, Rafael didn’t get it in, considering it was his first time and he was much smaller than the post but Magnus cheered him on anyway. He then ended up getting another call from a client which ended up him getting angry and ending it on him. whatever, he will deal with it tomorrow.

Magnus cheered on the other children as well and he eve made friends with some of the parents that had decided to watch today. Magnus enjoyed watching the 10 year old’s play and he certainly enjoyed watching Alec try to teach them and never missing a single shoot. God, that man could do everything.

He also loved how Rafael seemed to really get on with the other kids, especially Max who he seemed to be glued to. Max, being the son of the coach, was quite good at basketball and managed to get some of the balls in and even helped Rafael with some technique. The whole situation was much too cute and at one point he locked eyes with Alec who was holding the same face as he was.

After the session, Magnus watched Rafael whisper something into Max’s ear which earned a furious nod from the other boy. They then sprinted over to Magnus and by the time they reached him they were both panting a lot.

“Hello boys, you did well.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Rafael’s dad.” Max said with a charming smile. Magnus returned the smile.

“Papa…. Papa… can Max… come round our house?” Rafael said in between pants.

Magnus actually thought that was a great idea, maybe he could get to know Alec and talk to him more. But obviously he can’t just bring a child round without the parent’s permission.

“He can come round but only if his dad is okay with it.”

Without another word Max zoomed over to his dad and dragged him back over to Magnus and Rafael.

“Max, slow down there, buddy.” Magnus heard Alec say as they grew closer.

“Max what’s going on?” Alec said again as they came to a stop.

“Can I go round Rafael’s house please, please _pleaseeee.”_ Max begged.

Alec looked up at Magnus with a look that said  “Is it okay if my son that you don’t know comes round your house?”

Magnus smiled and nodded at Alec.

“yeah sure of course. I can go home and tidy your room.” he teased and ruffled his hair

“You should come round too.” Magnus bursted out loud.

Alec looked at him surprised, “really?”

“Yeah I mean all I will be doing is reading a book and playing with our cat so it will be nice to have company.”

Alec laughed softly, “sure, okay.”

They all walked to Magnus’ car and Rafael and Max walked ahead, giggling and whispering.

In the car ride home, they fell into a comfortable silence. At one point they both tried to change the radio station at the same time and ended up touching hands momentarily. They looked at each other awkwardly and the two boys in the back giggled to each other. Luckily, they were just pulling into Magnus’ driveway.

The two boys ran into Rafael’s room and Alec followed Magnus into his kitchen.

“You want a drink?” Magnus offered as he got out two mugs.

“Tea would be great,” Alec said and sat on one of Magnus’ counter seats.

A few minutes later Magnus slid the tea across the counter to Alec, the other man thanking him silently.

“So how’s teaching a bunch of 10 year old’s.” Magnus smirked into his drink.

Alec chuckled lightly, “It is actually much better than I expected. Some of them are a bit rowdy as most 10 year olds are but some are them are amazing. Much like Rafael.”

Magnus put his hand on his chest, “A way to a mans heart is to compliment his child,” he smiled.

Alec smiled too and then cocked his head to the side looking past Magnus. Magnus turned around to see Rafael and Max peeping into the kitchen.

“you okay boys?” Alec asked.

“can I have a drink please?” Max asked as he stepped into the kitchen

“yeah sure hon.” Magnus smiled cheerfully and filled a glass of water and handed it to Max.

In two gulps Max finished the glass. He turned to Magnus with the biggest smirk on his face and said, “Did you know my dad is single,” and then ran away giggling maniacally with Rafael.

Meanwhile, Alec was choking on his drink in shock and Magnus had to hold in his laughter,

“it seems like our children are trying to set us up.” Magnus stated once Alec calmed down.

Alec nodded not wanting to blurt anything out. Magnus seemed to sense this and decided to tease him a little bit.

“so you are single,” he wiggled his eyebrows and giggled when Alec groaned and put his head in his hands, “just so you know I am bisexual and I’m single too, I thought you would like to know that.” He winked.

Alec was now blushing a deep shade of vermillion and Magnus was pretty proud of himself.

“I’m only teasing my dear.”

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Magnus decided to talk about Rafael. Both of them, equally proud dads, fell into a nice conversation about their children.

Sadly though, Alec and Max had to leave a couple of hours later since Max still had to do homework and sort out dinner

 Magnus offered to drive them considering Alec didn’t bring his and he reluctantly agreed.

“Rafael’s dad can I come round again?” Max asked when they pulled into Alec’s house.

“Of course, you can!” he said as he parked.

“Thank you so much, again, for driving us home. I really apologise.”

“alexander. It is fine. Really. But maybe you can make it up to me over dinner?” Magnus winked

Alec shook his head as he climbed out of the car. Before shutting the door Alec leant down stared right into Magnus’ eyes and said, “Maybe another time,” and the cheeky bugger actually _winked_ at Magnus, and it was his turn to there as shocked as Alec had been a few hours ago.

Magnus quickly composed himself and drove himself home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> i hope you all have a nice christmas and a happy new year.
> 
> thank you all for the wonderful comments. ive read them all and i really appreciate it 
> 
> comment what you thought of this chapter and let me know if i made any mistakes
> 
> follow me on twitter @malecschmico
> 
> see you next year xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the notes at the end :)

It had been a few weeks since Max and Alec had gone to Magnus’ and since then nothing much had happened. Max hadn’t been back to Magnus’ and Magnus had been so busy at work he had ended up missing two of the basketball practices. The others he had managed to go to Alec had been so busy with the kids he didn’t get the chance to talk to Magnus.

It was another basketball session today and Alec had finally mastered up the courage to ask Magnus out on that date. It was _now or never_. Oh god, Alec’s whole life was basically a high school musical movie. Whatever, it’s a good film anyway shut up.

“Okay get into a group of 4 and practice what I just told you.” He said quickly and headed over to Magnus.

Magnus was wearing skin tight pants today and a hot pink short sleeved top. Alec nearly drawled at Magnus’ exposed biceps.

Alec had to force his eyes back onto Magnus who was now reading something on his phone smiling.

"So, about dinner…” Alec announced and it made Magnus jump a little in surprise.

“Why, hello Alexander.” Magnus smiled.

Alec’s stomach flipped when Magnus called him Alexander.

“That was about a month ago I made you that offer I thought you had forgotten about me.” Magnus carried on.

That was kind of the opposite of what was going on. Alec couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus. And Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about Alec either.

“anyway, as you were saying.” Magnus encouraged when Alec didn’t answer him.

“Oh, ah, um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. Like on a date.” He blabbered.

Magnus chuckled at him fondly, “you are adorable you know that?”

Alec blushed deeply and was about to say something before children started to call his name.

“I will be back.”

He quickly goes to help a group of 4 who wanted to ask him questions about a certain technique. Seriously 10 year olds have so many questions it’s overwhelming.

He then quickly makes sure every group is okay before rushing back to Magnus who was watching him in amusement.

“Okay so?” Alec asked as he stood back next to Magnus.

“I am sorry Alexander, I didn’t hear, please repeat what you said earlier,” Magnus said in a teasing tone with the biggest smile on his face.

“would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

“I would love to.” Magnus replied immediately.

There were a few moments of silence where the two were no just staring at each other with goofy smiles. It looked quite weird to someone who was looking at them on the outside but the moment was cute.

“I need to go back to teaching these kids but can I uh get your number so we can sort out a date?”

Magnus smiled up at Alec and nodded, “sure darling pass me your phone.”

Alec gave his phone to Magnus who quickly put his phone number in the other man’s phone. Magnus smirked and gave back Alec’s phone. Alec nodded at Magnus and gave him a warm smile before he had to go back to the children.

 

\----

 

 

 

**_To Magnus_ **

_Hi, this is Alec. Max’s dad?_

**_From Magnus_ **

_I am fully aware who you are darling ;)_

_Who could I forget a pretty face like yours_

**_To Magnus_ **

_Aghg stop it_

**_From Magnus_ **

_I can’t, it’s become my full aim to flirt with you as much as possible._

**_To Magnus,_ **

_… I don’t know how to reply to that_

**_From Magnus,_ **

_You don’t have to. Anyway, why did you text me?_

**_To Magnus,_ **

_I wanted to sort out a day for us to go out but If you are busy at the moment it can wait._

**_From Magnus:_ **

_no darling don’t worry im not busy. You caught me at a good time I just finished this really hard piece of homework with rafa._

**_To Magnus,_ **

_Ah yes, fractions. They are the worse._

**_From Magnus._ **

_Right!?_

_Anyway, what time were you thinking darling ;)_

**_To Magnus,_ **

_Maybe Friday if you are free?_

That would mean he had 4 days to prepare which gives him enough time to freak out.

**_From Magnus_ **

_That is perfect I will just need to sort out a baby sitter_

**_To Magnus_ **

_Okay cool 7pm is good?_

**_From Magnus_ **

_That is pefect Alexander x_

 

 

Okay. Alec could do this.

 

\---

 

“Okay and are you sure you don’t need me to help pick out something for you to wear tonight?” Izzy said in Alec’s ear.

“No Izzy I can dress myself. I just wanted to call and make sure you were still okay with babysitting Max?”

“Of course, I am Alec! You know how I love hanging out with him! Are you telling Max that you are going out with Magnus?”

“No not today I want to see how things go with him first. I don’t want him getting too excited.”

He actually thought about this a lot over the past 4 day. He didn’t want Max getting excited and then it not ending well between Alec and Magnus and then on the other hand Magnus might’ve told Rafael and Max would get told by him anyway. He decided to chose the latter and risk it to tell him another time.

“Okay good call, I will be around in about an hour yeah?”

“Yes, thank you Izzy.”

“No need to thank me. See you soon.”

“Bye.” Alec said ending the call.

He then walked into his room and started to look for clothes tonight.

 

\----

 

“Rafael! Ragnor will be here soon!” Magnus called as he finished getting ready.

Rafael immediately entered the living room with chairman meow in his hands.

“You look papa.”

“Thank you sayang.” Magnus smiled and twirled for Rafael

“where are you going?”

“I’m going out with a potential client.”

Rafael narrowed his eyes as if he didn’t believe him but then shrugged his shoulders and left the room carrying Chairman bridal style.

Magnus hated lying to Rafael but he didn’t want to tell Rafael just yet about him and Alec. He was friends with Max so that made things a lot more complicated and he didn’t want Rafael to get excited and then things not end up well with Alec. Of course, Magnus did want things to go well but he had to make sure him and Alec were on the same page and actually saw a future together. This was only their first date after all.

The door bell ringing brought Magnus out of his own thoughts. He hesitated for a moment but quickly realised who it was at the door and quickly opened it.

“Took you a while to open the door.” Greeted Ragnor bluntly.

Magnus rolled his eyes and opened the door wider letting Ragnor walk inside, “hello to you too.”

Ragnor hummed in return shrugging his coat off.

“So where is my favourite Rafael then.”

“I’m sure your boyfriend would love to hear that.”

“He may make me sleep on the couch for a week but he is a big boy he can handle it.” Ragnor smirked.

“where is Raphael today then?”

“He got called into work otherwise he would’ve babysat with me.” Ragnor says.

“Ragnor!” screamed Rafael as he entered the kitchen.

“Hello little chap.” He said and hugged Rafael.

Ragnor may be a boring Englishman but Magnus had to hand it to him, the man was good with kids.

Rafael excitedly high fived Ragnor and ran out of the room.

“Kids love me.” Ragnor smirked.

“They do.”

“so where is this mystery man taking you?”

“an Italian restaurant.”

“fancy.”

Agnus hummed in agreement.

“I better be going, I don’t want to be late.” Ragnor nodded.

“Bye Rafa I’m going!” Magnus called.

“Byeeeeee.” Rafael faintly shouted nad the two men both laughed at him.

“Bye.” He said to ragnor, kissed the mans cheek and ran out to his car.

Alec got to the restaurant a bit earlier than anticipated. He was nervous so he wanted time to prepare and getting ready for Magnus to show up. He was waiting outside the restaurant and luckily it wasn’t too cold so he was okay.

His phone bleeped and he was half expecting it to be Magnus to cancel. But it wasn’t

 

**From Izzy**

_Good luck bro! you got this!_

_Also I may or may not have told everyone you were going on a date so expect some messages. Sorry I was too excited for you._

Alec couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at Izzy. And sure enough when he checked his phone again he had multiple messages from everyone

 

 

**From Jace**

_Izzy just told me you are on a date. Get some bro haha._

**From Max**

_Bit hurt you didn’t tell your fave brother you had a date, but its fine._

_Charm the shit out of the man, Alec_

_And maybe wear something other than black_

**From Aline**

_YOU GOT A DATE??? IM SO HAPPY FOR YOUR!!_

_If it all goes well maybe you can come on a  double date with me and Helen. Or a triple date with clary and maia who knows._

**From Maia**

_Heard you had a date tonight, me and Clary wish you luck._

_Also now would be a cool time to say that Clary is actually friends with Magnus so that’s funny huh._

_Okay bye have a nice time_

Alec laughed at all the messages. And Alec certainly didn’t expect Maias girlfriend to be friends with the person he was going on a date with. They have only been dating 3 months and he still hasn’t met Clary and maybe he would’ve met Magnus sooner.

However, he didn’t have time to dwell on it any longer because he looked up and saw Magnus strutting towards him.

Alec doesn’t think his jaw can get any lower as he watches Magnus get gradually closer. The man’s hair is styled in a Mohawk style which is much sexier than Alec could ever imagine, he wore black pants that were practically painted on and a shirt that showed off _a lot_ of his shaved chest.

Alec was fully aware that he was staring but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Magnus blurted out as he approached him.

“Don’t worry, you aren’t late you are early actually. I was just… extra early.”

“Eager, are we?” Magnus laughed.

Alec laughed awkwardly and then fished his phone out to show Magnus the text he just got from Maia.

“look at this.” He said randomly and passed Magnus his phone.

“You know Clarys Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, ive known her since high school. I haven’t met Clary yet though.”

“wow small world.” Magnus smiled warmly

“yeah it is,” Alec agreed, “Shall we go in?”

“Yes absolutely.”

Without being asked twice Alec headed into the restaurant, Magnus following close behind.

The waitress showed them to their table that Alec had booked beforehand.

Alec pulled out Magnus’ chair for him, the other man smiling warmly at him.

“this is fancy.”

“Yeah it’s nice.” Alec agreed, “You look nice too.”

Magnus didn’t think he could smile any wider, “Thank you Alexander. You look amazing aswell.”

They both went into a comfortable silence when they looked over at the menus for something to eat.

A few minutes later the same waitress walked over and smiled at them both.

“Have you figured out what you want to eat?”

Alec looked at Magnus for confirmation who nodded at him.

“can I have a carbonara please?” Alec asked

“Sure thing. And for you?”

“I will have the risotto thank you.”

They both handed the waitress their menus before she left them on their own again.

“So Magnus what do you do as a job.”

“I am a publisher for children books. It means I can work at home too which is easier because of Rafael. How about you?”

“Well I used to be a basketball player and was about to get signed onto the New York Knicks but then Max came along so I ended up saying no to the offer and I just became a stay at home dad instead.”

“Wow, that is amazing. You must miss it.”

“I do but I wouldn’t change what I have now for the world. And now I get to teach children so I still get to play.”

Magnus nodded to Alec. The man really inspired him in that moment.

“You must have some very famous friends.”

Alec chuckled lightly, “I wouldn’t go quite far as friends but I met LeBron James once and Shaquille O’Neil. Oh I also have Stephen Curry’s number.”

“You do?!”

“Yeah I knew him from my basketball days and so I also got him to surprise Max for his 8th birthday.”

“That is amazing oh my god.” Magnus laughed hardly.

“Yeah, it was an experience.” Alec chuckled.

“So what you are telling me, is tat you can surprise me with the Kardashians because one of them is engaged to a basketball player?” Magnus said playfully.

“I never got the chance to meet Tristan although I wish I had. Perhaps Steph Curry knows him though.” He winked.

Magnus laughed so hard he snorted which Alec found the cutest thing ever. Magnus momentarily touched Alec’s and stroked his thumb and Alec’s breath hitched.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to embarrass himself any longer because the waitress had brought up their food.

Magnus took one bite and moaned in pleasure.

Alec looked at him and smiled, “I’ve never actually tried risotto.”

Magnus’ eyes went comically wide, “You haven’t?!”

Alec shook his head.

“Try some of mine.” Magnus offered and scooped up a spoonful of risotto and extended his hand offering Alec to take a bite.

Alec shrugged and ate the spoonful of risotto that Magnus had offered him.

It was Alec’s turn to moan.

“Good isn’t it?”

Alec moaned again.

They ate their food in silence, every now and again they would catch each other’s eyes and smile.

They finished their food, the waitress taking their food.

“So what did you tell Rafael when you came out?” Alec asked.

“I told him I was going out with a client. I didn’t want to tell him I was going out with you because he would get really excited and I wanted it to be just us two and see how it goes.” Magnus said nervously.

“I didn’t tell Max either. I didn’t want him to get really excited and it end badly between us. Not that I want it to I just wanted to tell him when we actually are in a proper relationship if you get me.”

“So you would like to go on a couple more dates with me?” Magnus smirked.

“I would.”

They were now smiling goofily at each other and Alec really didn’t want this night to end.

“It’s still early, do you want to go on a walk?” Alec asked.

“Of course.”

They both left the restaurant and started walking no where in particular. They didn’t speak except from when Alec was pointing something out to Magnus.

“I still can’t believe that Maia is dating a friend of yours.” Alec said breaking the silence.

“yeah its funny, we could’ve met earlier.”

“Yeah.” Alec replied absent mindedly.

They went into another silence and they ended up walking passed a park where an outside basketball court was. Alec’s eyes widened with excitement and Magnus sensed this and laughed.

“Do you wanna play some basketball?” Alec asked with a glint in his eye.

Magnus couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Alec practically skipped over to the court. He found the basketball and started to dribble the ball across the court, stopped, and shot the ball into the hoop.

“You are good at that.” Magnus said lamely.

“Thank you.” He laughed.

Without warning he passed the ball to Magnus he casually shrieked in surprise.

“Try and shoot.”

Magnus looked at the ball like it was a bomb.

“The ball isn’t going to kill you. Get your head in the game.”

Magnus giggled, “A high school musical reference? Really?”

“What? It’s a good film. I always wanted to be troy Bolton.”

“Of course, you did,” Magnus said to himself, “Does that make me Gabriella?”

“More like the ryan to my chad.”

“I knew it wasn’t just me who thought they were totally into each other!”

“’I don’t dance’ was the least hetero thing to come out of high school musical.”

“Right!” Magnus agreed.

“And talking of high school musical. You know the dance that troy does in the middle of “Get'cha Head In The Game?”

“Don’t tell me you can do it.”

“It took me a sold month to learn it but, yes, I know it.”

“You have to show me.” Magnus said and passed the ball to Alec. Alec passed it back to him.

“That’s more like third date material.” He winked.

“So you have already planned a third date.”

“I mean if you want to I uh-“Alec started to mumble in panic but Magnus interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek

“I would love to Alexander. Now shall we head back.”

Alec had to stop for a few moments to really take in what just happened. Yes, okay it was only a kiss on the cheek but it was the best kiss on the cheek he has ever had.

“Not until you get the ball inside the hoop.” Alec challenged and passed the ball back to Magnus.

“Alexander is that a euphemism?” Magnus flirted.

Alec nearly choked on his own spit.

Magnus giggled to himself and set himself up to shoot. Neither of them expected him to manage to get it in first try but it happened.

Magnus screamed in triumph and leaped himself onto Alec.

“How did that happen?” He screamed as he giggled into Alec’s chest.

“Beginners luck I guess.”

When Magnus calmed down he asked if Alec was ready, who nodded. Without thinking, Magnus took Alec’s hand thinking it was right in the moment. He was about to let go thinking it was a bad idea but Alec squeezed it gently and they both looked at each other fondly.

“You know what this means right?”

“What?” Alec asked, confused.

“That I am going to be a better basketball player than you.”

“Oh really?” Alec looked at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep.”

“not happening,”

That argument carried on the whole way back to their cars. They giggled for a little while longer until they both decided it was time to leave.

They walked the whole way back to their cars before sadly parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so im really sorry that I haven't posted in a while.
> 
> a lot has been going on, I have been revising for some important exams going on and my mental health has been horrible so I haven't felt good about myself. I feel like my writing isn't as good as it used to be which is then not making me want to write this story. I was close to deleting this story because I feel like I will never get it done but I didn't because I really do want to write this story I just haven't had time and ive just been really sad I guess.
> 
> so what im saying is that I don't think I will post for a while, I don't want to force myself to write more of this story and it end up being not as good.my confidence has plummeted too and I keep second guessing myself while im writing so i end up giving up. I wrote this chapter when I posted the first chapter so I basically haven't written since then, chapter 4 has about 400 words and I just cant bring myself to even write because I am not as good as I used to be. Eventually when im feeling better and my exams are all over I will be able to get another chapter for you guys because I really do enjoy writing stories and considering malec will be leaving us soon this may be the last fanfic I write.
> 
> people who have read my other stories know I normally post every week so having not posted for about 3 weeks is crazy for me and I hated not being able to post and letting you all down I just want to make this story the best it can be and right now I cant.
> 
> I also wanna know what you think of this story because if none of you actually want to read more I will delete it so I would like to know your opinion
> 
>  
> 
> I really hate to let down the three people that read my stories sfudew but stick with me because I promise I will be back sooner rather than later 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter @Malecschmico for updates and I actually have some malec social media aus over there so check it out 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you don't hate me 
> 
> speak to you soon 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. if you do miss the story i have 6 other fics that are amazing and im really proud of that you can go and read x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday with the Lightwoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall didn't forget about me

The next day Magnus woke up with a huge smile on his face. He had a great time last night with Alec he couldn’t help but want to spend more time with him. last night was better than he ever imagined and Alec was the sweetest person ever.

His phone bleeped, bringing him out of his little daydream.

Surely enough it was Alec who had messaged him.

 

**From Alec**

_Good morning. I hope you slept well._

 

Magnus couldn’t ignore the butterflies that were in his stomach

**To Alec**

_I just woke up actually and I slept wonderfully_

**From Alec**

_That is good then._

**To Alec**

_Yeah. When do I get to see you again?_

 

He didn’t mean to sound that blunt but that was all we could think about.

 

 

**From Alec**

Im guessing on Monday when the boys have basketball practice.

 

To Alec

That’s too far away :((

 

From Alec

I think you can manage for 2 days.

 

To Alec

Maybe. Maybe not.

What are you up to today?

 

From Alec

I’m about to cook Max breakfast

 

To Alec

I will leave you to it then

 

From Alec

Bye Magnus

 

Magnus switched his phone off and flopped back onto the bed with a groan

\----

 

Alec woke up at about 7, as usual, and laid in bed for a while thinking about what happened last night. Things couldn’t have gotten better yesterday and he really enjoyed spending time with Magnus. He couldn’t help but want to get to know the man more.

That’s when he decided to text Magnus, he just really wanted to talk to the man again. he didn’t know if Magnus would be up or not so he was happily surprised when Magnus text back straight away.

When Magnus asked Alec what he was up to today was when Max decided to plod into his bedroom. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were barely open.

“Morning Max.”

Max grunted in response and flopped onto Alec’s bed laying like a starfish

Alec laughed at his son and ruffled Max’s hair.

“You want breakfast?”

Max nodded into the bed.

“You want me to cook you pancakes?”

Max’s head shot up then and furiously nodded. Pancakes were his favourite food.

Alec smiled and sent a quick text back to Magnus and heaved himself out of bed and started to cook the pancakes.

A couple of minutes later, Max walks in looking just as tired as he was before. Alec slid the pancakes onto the plate and handed it to Max.

Max ate it maybe a bit too quickly, thanked his dad and ran out of the kitchen with his new-found energy.

Alec laughs into his coffee and sits down for a couple of minutes before Max comes running back into the kitchen fully dressed and holding a basketball.

“Can we go shoot some baskets outside?” Max asks.

“sure. Let me just finish my coffee and I will meet you out there yeah?”

Max enthusiastically nodded and Alec winked at him before his son ran outside.

Alec drank his coffee as quickly as he could and ran outside to see Max dribbling by himself.

“dad watch this.” Max called and Alec watched his son perform a perfect crossover move.

Alec smiled widely, “well done max. that’s amazing.”

Max giggled and passed the ball to Alec who dribbled the ball right up to the net and slam dunked it into the net.

“show off.” Max said with a smile.

“one day you will be able to do it too.”

Max hummed and took the ball from Alec stared at alec as if to challenge him. Alec took the hint and stood in front of his son to try and block him, his son smirked widely.

“coach said, fake right, and break left,” Max started to sing and managed to dodge his dad, run up to the net and managed to get in the hoop. Max cheered maniacally and Alec poked his tongue out at him.

“you managed to distract me with a high school musical song and get a basket in, well done.” Alec stated laughing.

“we all know high school musical is your biggest distraction, dad. And that song basically taught me what to do anyway.” He said cheekily and Alec made a noise in fake offense.

“what are we doing tomorrow?” Max said ranomlu

“it’s our turn to host family Sunday lunch. Why?”

“I wanted Rafael to come round.”

As much as Alec needed the excuse to see Magnus again, they really couldn’t cancel their weekly family lunch they had with everyone.

“Well we can’t do tomorrow but I can talk to his dad on Monday at basketball practice.”

“okay” Max said and Alec could almost see a ghost of a smirk

 

\----

 

“Hey Maxie!” Izzy greeted the next day as she entered Alec’s house. She was the first one to arrive of their family, as always.

Ever since all the lightwood children started moving out of their parents’ home, Maryse created the idea of having a weekly lunch round one of their houses. It had been 12 years and they had not missed a single one.

“Hey aunt Izzy.” He giggled as she ruffled his hair.

“I made some brownies.” She stated and handed some very burnt brownies to Alec.

“Dad? Can I do the honors?” Max asked and Alec silently nodded.

Izzy looked between the two, confused, and watched as Alec handed Max the plate and Max walked away from them throwing them in the bin.

“Hey!” Izzy moaned.

“You and I both know that any food you make is unbearable and none of us will survive it. Max just did all of us a favour.” Alec smiled cheekily.

It took Izzy a few moments of sulking but then she smiled widely, “you two are both evil.”

They both shrugged at the same time. They may not be biologicallt related but both of their mannerisms were uncanny.

 

\----

 

“Aleeeeec! When’s lunch already.” Max, the older max, moaned loudly.

Everyone else had arrived shortly after Izzy had and were now sprawled out everywhere: Alec was in the middle of making and cooking lunch; Jace and little max were outside playing basketball; Maryse and her husband Luke were talking to Alec as he was cooking and Izzy and the other Max were sitting at the counter watching Alec.

“as soon as the pizza is done cooking.”

“Well you have sandwiches can we have them?”

“Max stop moaning.” Maryse intervened.

“You could’ve eaten my brownies but _someone_ put them in the bin.”

Maryse gave Alec what he liked to call her “mother look”

“oh, come on, you know how bad Izzys cooking is. She walked in and it was burnt right to the crisp. It was uneatable.”

“are we talking about Aunt Izzy’s cooking because I can cook better than that.” Max exclaimed as he came back into the house. He beelined straight to Maryse and hopped up onto her lap.

“when did you get so cheeky.” Maryse gasped as she hugged her grandson. However she didn’t get her answer because the oven was now beeping telling Alec the pizza was done.

 

“Everyone grab a plate. Max makes sure you have salad on your plate.” He called as he put sandwiches, fillers and pizza onto plates.

All seven of them sat around the dining room table laughing and giggling about different anecdotes they shared about their week.

Alec’s phone bleeped not long into their food but ignored it anyway. But Max decided to speak up.

“Dad, that might be your boyfriend.”

Everyone’s heads shot up and they suddenly seemed very interested in their conversation.

“first of all, it is rude to speak with your mouthful,” he scolded his son, “and second of all I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“try telling me that again in a few months.” Max said under his breath but loud enough for Alec to hear him.

Max, Izzy and Jace seemed very amused by their conversation and were trying hard not to laugh. Although they weren’t doing a good job, Max was slowly falling off his chair and Jace was hitting the table as he laughs. Izzy just gave him a knowing look, she already kinda knew about the man anyway. Maryse was now looking at Luke confused, while Luke was trying hard not to smile too.

“Who is this mystery man.” Maryse genuinely asked with a hint of a cheeky smile.

“No one.” Alec said a little too quickly.

Before anyone had the chance to ask him anymore questions he noticed that everyone had finished their food.

“Okay I’m going to wash up.” He said quickly and grabbed all the plates and headed over to the sink.

Magnus and him weren’t a thing yet really. They had been on one date, one really good date, he didn’t want his family getting involved in anything. They would probably make a big deal over it or try to make him feel bad for not telling Max yet, even though he practically knows anyway.

“Need help?” he heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw Luke with a tea towel smiling encouragingly.

“Sure, thank you.” He said.

Luke nodded and joined him.

They were silent for a while until Luke broke the silence.

“so this man, aye?” he said with a hint of playfulness.

The thing about Luke was Alec had known him since he was 16, his mum and dad had been divorced for 2 years and he remembers seeing Maryse smile for the first ever time with Luke so Luke was already on his good side. Luke was basically the only father figure in his life, he had never got along with his dad and to this day he tries to see him as least as possible. Luke actually took care of him and was there for him and he finally had a father figure in his life. He was there for him when no one else, mostly his dad, wasn’t especially when he came out that same year. He actually thanked Luke for helping him gain his confidence to do so. Luke was funny, caring, compassionate and a great listener, which is probably why when Luke asked him that question, he wasn’t mad. He was actually comfortable talking to him about it.

So Alec just laughed lightly and kept looking at the dirty plates in his hand.

“It’s not really anything at the moment, it’s only been one date. He is dad at the school and his son is friends with max.”

“Have you told Max?”

“Not until there is anything to tell him. not that he doesn’t suspect it anyway.”

Luke and Alec laughed, “Nothing gets past that kid.”

They were silent again. and then Luke clasped his shoulder which forced Alec to lookup into his kind eyes.

“I hope it goes well for you Alec, you deserve it. I’m sure he’s great. As for you siblings, don’t take it to heart they only want whats best for you. And I wont tell your mother about this conversation. What happens at washing up stays at washing up.”

They both laughed and Luke winked before walking back to Maryse.

It wasn’t until everyone had left was when he finally checked his phone.it turns out Magnus actually had text him a random anecdote about his day and Alec had gone to bed with a huge smile on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im back.
> 
> this chapter was so hard to write because I started it ages ago and then never had any inspiration or motivation to carry it on. but im here and im feeling better than I was. thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter it warmed my heart :')
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and I really hope you liked the dynamic between Alec and Luke because I did.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know when ill be back for the next update because im so busy with exams and stuff but I will be back.
> 
>  
> 
> and once again thanks for all the nice comments :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more basketball practice + flirting

“Ok so now spin the ball on your index finger with your other hand and when you feel ready, let go.”

Alec wasn’t in a good mood today. His house was still a mess from yesterday and he hadn’t had the chance to clean it up, he also was so tired this morning he mixed up all the washing and had turned loads of his shirts pink.

So, he wasn’t having a good day and he was excited to go to basketball practice and see Magnus. But it had been 30 minutes into the lesson and Magnus still hadn’t showed u. it was weird Magnus had never missed a lesson. But it shouldn’t matter because he wasn’t doing this for Magnus.

Rafael was disappointed too, Alec had kept noticing Rafael look over at the bench that Magnus normally sits on, every time Rafael did something correctly and then remembered his dad wasn’t there and walked sadly away.

For todays lesson, instead of splitting into teams and doing mini games Alec decided he was going to teach them little tricks to do. Since, he has taught Max to do most of them already he had him helping out too. At the moment he was trying to get them to be able to spin the ball on one finger. Takes a lot of practice to master but is one of the easiest things to be taught. Although, he had forgotten how many balls go flying and how many people get in in the head. Surprisingly, it hasn’t been that bad. It didn’t help that some of the students were purposefully throwing balls at each other.

“Gregg, Kofi. Stop throwing the balls around otherwise I will take them off you.” Alec warned and the two rolled their eyes and then ran back into their teams.

They played one more game altogether and then once that game was finished Alec dismissed them all so they could get ready to get picked up by there parents. Magnus still hadn’t showed and Rafael was hovering around not knowing what to do.

And then his phone started to ring and Alec definitely wasn’t expecting it to be Magnus.

“Magnus?” Alec answered.

“Alexander” replied a velvety voice.

“you didn’t show up at basketball practice today.” Alec said lamely.

“I know I missed you.” Magnus said sadly.

“We saw each other two days ago, Magnus.”

“Don’t act like you don’t miss me too Alexander.”

Alec laughed in response and then Magnus carried on.

“I really was planning to come, I was excited to watch Rafael and see you again but I got a call from one of my clients and I had to work from home.”

“Magnus it’s fine. Are you still coming to pick up Rafael though hes kind of just hovering around everyone not really knowing what to do?”

“That’s why I was calling you. I have one last bit to do but would you mind driving Rafael back here?”

“Yeah I don’t mind. Is Rafael okay with that? I just don’t want to be THAT person who is just like I’m driving you home but don’t worry I wont kidnap you.”

Magnus laughed and oh _god_ Alec loved that laugh.

“yeah you are right can I talk to him.”

“sure thing.” Alec immediately replied and turned towards to Rafael who was now giggling with Max.

“Rafael.” He called and when Rafael looked over his way Alec gestured for him to come over.

“You dad is on the phone.” He said once rafael joined him. he watched as the boy listened to whatever Magnus was saying and nodded along. Once they finished the convo he handed the phone back to Alec before sprinting up to Max and animatedly screamed with him.

“I take that as a yes,” Alec chuckled and grabbed the bags of basketballs and bibs.

“Right come on boys. Let’s take Rafael home.” He called.

The three of them walked to the car and once they did Alec hated the fact that he knew how to get to Magnus’ house off by heart already.

Alec struggled to hide his excitement of seeing Magnus again, clutching the wheel tightly. Alec didn’t say anything the whole journey, instead he listened to the boys giggling and whispering to each other, smiling. Alec was so glad that Max and Rafael were buddies.

“Okay Max stay in the car, I will only be a second.” Alec said as they pulled into Magnus’ drive.

But when Alec got out of the car Rafael came and obviously Max didn’t listen because he was now snickering with Rafael. Alec rolled his eyes.

Alec nervously knocked on the door and within a heartbeat Magnus open the door. Alec tried very hard not to gasp at Magnus. Magnus always looked magnificent but Magnus in a three-piece suite? Magnus really tried hard not to drool. Alec knew damn well that Magnus was working from home, so Magnus knew exactly what he was doing when he decided to _randomly_ where a tight waistcoat when Alec was coming around.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus said cheekily.

Alec nodded in return, not trusting his words right now.

Meanwhile, Rafael ran up to his father and hugged him before yanking his sleeve.

“Yes Rafael?”

“Can Max and his dad come in to hang out? Rafael asked.

“They can if they aren’t busy.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” Alec butted in.

“You wouldn’t ever be a burden.” Magnus winked at Alec

“Dad _pleaaseee_ can we go in? pretty please?” Max pleaded with puppy eyes.

Alec looked at Magnus who was also making puppy eyes at him.

“Okay fine Max, but only for an hour. It’s a school night.”

Max cheered and the two children ran into the house.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus purred once the two  of them walked inside towards the kitchen.

“So,” Magnus carried on when they reached the kitchen, “how was your weekend?” he smirked

Alec decided to play the little game Magnus was playing.

“It was good, I actually went on a date.”

“Oh really? I bet he was wonderful.”

“Hmmm he was. He also is very attractive.”

“Seems like you found a catch.” Magnus smirked.

“Mmm, its too bad that we didn’t even get to kiss.”

There was silence for a moment. Alec hadn’t even thought about it til he saw him 5 minutes ago and now that’s all he could think about.

“Well maybe It will happen the next time you see him.”

Oh. Interesting.

“Anywhere, where are my manners? Would you like a drink?”

“Yeah, sure.”

After that, they talk for a while, about nothing in particular, mainly how their day was and how their kids are now the best of friends. The date wasn’t mentioned again either.

And even though Alec would’ve liked to spend the whole evening at Magnus’ he really did need to take Max home and cook them dinner.

“Magnus we really have to get going now.” Alec said sadly.

Magnus momentarily looked disappointed but soon was smiling again, “of course. Don’t worry.”

And then Magnus was leaning in and Alec froze in place wondering what he was going to do next.

“I won’t forget to kiss you on our next date.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear and then kissed his cheek.

Smooth.

And Alec shouldn’t be freaking out, because it was just a kiss on the cheek, it wasn’t a big deal, but somehow it was. Maybe just because it was Magnus who had placed it, that’s why it felt special but who knows.

Alec just nodded and then called Max telling him they were leaving. As they walk to the door he makes the mistake of turning back and Magnus blows him a kiss and mouths “call me.”

Alec could’ve fainted.

We definitely won’t survive Magnus Bane in all his glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lads im back.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter im sort it was so short.
> 
> thanks for all the great comments I really appreciate it. I hope you are all well   
> comment what you thought and leave a kudos 
> 
> see you soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch date with malec and magnus meets izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this update took much longer than expected

CHAPTER 6

**To Magnus**

_Do you want to come over for lunch today?_

 

 

Alec had been trying to figure out a way to ask Magnus out again. it was harder than he thought it would be because he didn’t want to seem desperate or clingy. Then it got to Thursday and Alec was desperately wanting to see Magnus, so it was, Now or Never.

So he woke up, took Max to school and text Magnus. He wasn’t expecting a text back for a while but when he did text back almost immediately, he wasn’t disappointed.

 

 

**From Magnus,**

Of course! Is this a date ;)

 

Alec really wanted it to be a date.

 

**To Magnus,**

_Yes._

**From Magnus,**

_I will dress to impress then xo_

 

Alec smiled brightly and got on with the housework for the day. He made sure he had bread and condiments in the fridge for later and cleaned the house a bit before he arrived.

There was another text from Magnus shortly after that,

 

 

**From Magnus,**

_Flowers or cologne?_

 

**To Magnus,**

_Just your presence will do_

**From Magnus,**

_I will keep that in mind. See you soon._

 

So Alec was smiling widely again and that smile didn’t leave at all right up until there was a knock on the door. Alec quickly looked in the mirror and played with his hair to get it to look half decent and then skipped to the door.

When he opened it, he was faced with the best view. Magnus had his hair styled a little bit, it was a little flatter than usual which made him look very soft, his pants were painted on and he was wearing a pink jumper that said “Hello, Goodbi”

He looked _really really_ good and Alec really couldn’t resist any longer. Before Magnus could even say hello, Alec grabbed Magnus by the neck and pulled him close until their lips were touching. It was a rushed messy kissed which was equally beautiful and satisfying.

“Hello to you too Alexander.” Magnus said breathlessly once they pulled away.

“Sorry, that was abrupt I just really wanted to mpfhhh-“

Alec was interrupted by Magnus being the one this time to pull Alec in for another kiss; one equally messy as the first.

“I’m glad that we got that sorted out.” Magnus pulled away with a smirk and patted Alec’s chest before walking into the house.

Alec stood their frozen for a second. He just kissed Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane just kissed him. he stood at the door until Magnus sneezed and it brought him out of his trance.

He turned around and Magnus was smiling warmly at him.

“would you like a drink?” Alec offered.

“I can see a tall glass of water right in front of me I would love to drink.” Magnus smirked.

Alec didn’t get the joke at first, but when he did he started to blush profusely and it didn’t take long for Magnus to notice.

“Is Alec lightwood blushing?” he teased.

“No.” Alec muttered.

“You are.” He giggled.

“Would you like something to eat?” Alec said quickly trying to change the subject, but obviously that topic wasn’t as innocent as he thought because Magnus was now smirking back at him again.

“Oh my God _Magnus.”_ Alec moaned.

Magnus laughed so hard then his head lifted back, exposing his neck, eyes crinkling. Alec gulped. Magnus’ laugh was beautiful.

“I actually would love a glass of water.” Magnus said once he sobered up.

Alec nodded and poured him a glass before passing it to him.

“You have a lovely home.” Magnus said before taking a sip.

“Thank you. I brought it when I first started to become professional and I had so much money I didn’t know what to do with it. So, I brought this house. That was long before I even thought about adopting

“It’s lovely. Very homely. Normally big houses seem so empty because there is so much space to fill but its lovely.”

Alec smiled widely, “You can thank my sister for that. She practically insisted on decorating. I couldn’t do anything like this.”

The smile Alec sported when Alec talked about his sister made his heart melt. Magnus made it his mission to make Alec smile like that one day.

“Is she your only sibling?”

“No, I am actually one of four. I’m the oldest and then my adopted brother Jace, then my sister Izzy and then the youngest, Max, who contrary to popular belief wasn’t why my son is called Max. how about you?”

“No, it’s just me.” He said sadly.

“Must be lonely.”

“yes it was, even more so when I hated my dad and my mum died when I was very young.”

“I am very sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Magnus brushed it off, “It’s all in the past.”

They sat there awkwardly then. Alec didn’t really know how to respond to that and Magnus clearly didn’t really want to talk about it.

Luckily, the doorbell rang bringing the two out of this uncomfortable situation. Alec frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone else.

When he opened the door he definitely wasn’t expecting his sister to be standing there with a box of cakes in her hands.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

“Iz, I am busy right now.”

For a moment, Alec thinks he sounded too rude but Izzy just rolls her eyes at him.

“You always say this when I show up unannounced but you never are.” Izzy said with a hint of amusement and walks past Alec.

Okay, maybe that’s true. But this time he was actually busy and he didn’t want his sister to spoil what was going on. He followed Izzy right into the kitchen until she noticed that Alec had company.

She turned around and wiggled her eyebrows at Alec, “Oh, so you are busy.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Isabelle this is Magnus, Magnus this is my little sister Isabelle.”

Something then clicks in Izzys head and her eyes widen.

“ _This_ is Magnus?” Alec noddes and then Izzy rushes over to where Magnus was sitting and hugs him tightly. “It’s lovely to finally meet you. Alec talks about you a lot.”

 _This_ is what Alec meant when he said he didn’t want his sister to spoil his day.

Magnus looked at Alec with amusement before turning back to Izzy, “It’s lovely to meet you too.”

Izzy smiles happily and pulls out a chair to sit next to Magnus.

“so are you two boyfriends?”

Alec said “No.” at the exact time Magnus said “not yet,” which made Magnus and Izzy laugh.

Izzy clapped excitedly, “and you haven’t told Max yet have you?”

“what’s with all the questions Izzy?”

“Sorry, I just want the gossip.”

“I like her.” Magnus noted.

Both Magnus and Izzy went into an in depth conversation about makeup.

As much as Alec enjoyed his future boyfriend? And his sister getting a long _very_ well he really wanted to spend time with Magnus.

“Why are you here Izzy?”

“Oh I baked some cupcakes and I wanted to give some to Max. Magnus! Do you want some?”

Before Magnus agreed Alec stopped him.

“You don’t want to try them. She can’t cook, or bake. You are going to get poisoned.”

“He’s exaggerating.”

“I am really not. Now Izzy me and Magnus were kind of in the middle of something so…”

“Ah, yes, I will leave you to it,” she winked, “as gabriella said “I gotta go my own way?”

Magnus laughed, “Is all your family this obsessed with High School Musical.”

“Oh no has Alec already exposed you to his high school musical obsession?”

“It’s not an obsession, it’s just a good film okay?”

Izzy and Magnus both laughed with each other.

“He has probably got you to play basketball as well too huh?”

“Actually yes! on our first date!”

They both giggled again.

“Isabelle!”

“Okay, okay, I am going. Magnus it was lovely meeting you, lets meet up soon.”

And then she was gone.

“I am so sorry about her-“ Alec started.

“Don’t worry about it. She is a lovely person and she obviously cares about you.”

“Maybe a bit too much.”

“That’s not possible when it comes to family.”

“It still can be annoying.” Alec laughed.

Magnus laughed before checking his watch, ”I probably better be going because we will need to pick up Rafael and Max from school.”

“Oh right, yeah, yeah.” Alec said a bit flustered not wanting their lunch to send.

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and smiled warmly, “I will see you soon.”

“I hope so.”

Magnus’ smile widened and patted Alec’s cheek before strutting away and singing “Bye Alexander.”

And my god was Alec far gone already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yes I am back I am so sorry this chapter took way longer than necessary.  
> I really am so sorry ive been so busy I have a lot of school work and revision for upcoming exams so whenever I have the time I do try to update my fic for you guys.
> 
> normally I am not this bad at updating so I really do apolagise.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is a good one. IT WAS THEIR FIRST KISS EEEEK  
> kudos and comment what you thought i read all the comments, thank you they are all lovely.
> 
>  
> 
> i would say see you next week, but i dont know when ill be posting next so see you next time and dont forget about me :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where we meet Magnus' friends and Max and Rafael have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm alive

“so, Rafael is round his friends house and you are secretly dating his dad?” Simon asked

“Yes.”

“That’s a dangerous game you are playing.” Catarina called from the kitchen.

“It will be fine. It’s not like It will be forever a secret!”

“Okay so then why are you here instead of being there?”

“Did you not listen to anything I said? We have to keep our relationship on the down low for now. Normal parents usually don’t stay at each other’s house while their children have play dates.”

“so instead you invited us all around because you are bored and alone?”

“Precisely.” Magnus pointed his finger at Clary and smiled.

“Dios Mio. Estas muy triste!”

“Raphael, don’t make fun of me! Everyone showed up, didn’t they?”

All 5 of his friends stayed quiet which made Magnus laugh maniacally.

“Anyway,” Clary interrupted the silence, “Tell me everything about this Alec.”

Magnus’ features softened and he smiled widely at the mention of Alec. He sat down next to Clary and the rest of them listened to him.

“He’s amazing and adorable. He has an obsession with high school musical which is the softest thing ever. He used to play basketball professionally and then stopped to raise his son. He is really sweet and he really cares for his family. Also, not to mention how attractive he is.”

When Magnus finished, he looked around and saw all his friends staring back at him with knowing smiles.

“What?”

“You are so far gone for him.” Ragnor smirked

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

“I’ve known him for a month, I barely know him.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for him. you will get to know him over time. You will go on dates, fall deeper for him and finally tell Rafael and his son. You don’t need to hold back your feelings, this isn’t Camille. Your feelings matter.” Catarina said softly.

“You always had a way with words my dear.” He laughed and wiped a tear away.

\---

 

Today, it was one of those rare days that Alec had a free day. Normally on a Saturday, he would have to cook, clean and take Max somewhere. Obviously, he knows he isn’t as busy as some working parents but he does do a lot of things.

When Max found out they had a free day he had asked for Rafael to come around and obviously Alec had agreed. He had hoped Magnus would join him too, so he was a bit disappointed when he didn’t… but it was probably for the best.

Alec had taken them to the nearby park for a while before going back to his house and the two boys played the Xbox in Max’s room. It left Alec watching Keeping up with the kardashians and honestly, he was getting kind of into it.

“Did you know my dads single?”

Alec jumped in surprise, paused the tv and turned around to see Max and Rafael smirking back at him.

“No, I didn’t.” Alec said trying not to laugh.

“I heard papa on the phone with auntie Catarina and he said he thinks you are very cute.”

 

Interesting. Very interesting

 

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I think he has a huge crush on you.”

“That is very flattering.” Alec said because what else was he supposed to say to two 10-year-old boys who were gossiping about his love life.

Luckily Max seemed bored with the conversation and changed the subject.

“Dad can you teach us some new basketball tricks outside!” he said excitedly.

 

\---

 

“you need help?” Ragnor said when he entered the kitchen

“No, I’ve only got a few more dishes to clean up.”

Ragnor nodded and sat on the stool that was opposite him.

Magnus’ phone bleeped next to him and he looked up at Ragnor with his sands in the sink.

“Can you check who text me Ragnor?”

Ragnor rolled his eyes but picked up the phone anyway smirking when he saw the text.

“It’s from you boyfriend.”

“What does it say?” Magnus said absent mindedly

He watched Ragnor frown before saying, “He’s asking who Catarina is.”

“ask him why?”

He watched ragnor type out the message and it wasn’t even a minute before he replied.

Ragnor groaned, “He said and I quote ‘Because Rafael told me you were on the phone the other day talking about how cute I was’ he even put that little embarrassed emoji, are you _sure_ you want to date this one?”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed a carefree laugh, “I am 100% sure. Can you reply and tell him to not worry there is nothing to be jealous about.”

“NO! that is where I draw the line, I’m not gonna flirt with him for you!”

“Ragnor pretty pleaseeee?” he pouted.

“No. dry your hands and sext him yourself.” Ragnor said and practically ran into the living room.

He finished washing up the dishes in record timing, dried his hands and found his phone.

 

**To Alexander,**

_Don’t worry! She is just a friend, you don’t need to be jealous ;)_

**From Alexander,**

_I wasn’t jealous! I just wanted to tell you I’m definitely not cute_

**To Alexander,**

_Oh, see that’s where you are wrong, Alexander. You are THE cutest._

 

**From Alexander,**

_I’m not even gonna argue because we will go in circles for hours._

 

**To Alexander,**

_Ill take that as a win._

 

**From Alexander,**

_Anyway, we aren’t doing this whole secret thing very well if Rafael is already picking up you think I’m cute_

 

**To Alexander,**

_I don’t think, I know!_

 

**From Alexander,**

_That wasn’t the point of my sentence._

 

**To Alexander,**

_Right yes, the kids. I don’t want to tell them yet anyway. Besides, I wouldn’t even know what to tell them._

 

**From Alexander,**

_Don’t play that game_

 

**To Alexander**

_What game? I’m totally innocent_

 

**From Alexander,**

_The “what are we?” game. You lure me into a trap, asking a question about our relationship that you already know the answer to go either way it’s embarrassing for me._

 

**To Alexander**

_Fine, guilty as charged._

_I still think we don’t tell the kids until we properly know what to define our relationship. We’ve been on one date but I’m sure we can agree that that we want to get each other further._

 

**From Alexander.**

_True_

 

**To Alexander,**

_Besides, you are a great kisser I would love to kiss you again ;)_

 

 

**From Alexander,**

_When are you coming to pick up Rafael ?_

 

**To Alexander,**

_Wow, you are great at deflecting compliments aren’t you._

 

**From Alexander,**

_It’s a talent._

_But really though, because Rafael just asked. I really think he can sense that we are texting._

 

**To Alexander,**

_My friends are leaving in about an hour and I’ll come pick him up then_

 

**From Alexander,**

_Okay cool._

 

\----

 

Max and Rafael hadn’t been friends for long. And even though they had a lot in common, they hadn’t had their first conversation until the first time they did basketball practice together. And of course, they immediately became friends and when both of their single, and very gay, dads met they instantly knew they were in love. Maybe not yet, but they could immediately see their attraction towards each other. Yes, they were only 10 years old but as max puts it “I’ve lived for a decade now, I am wiser than you think.”

Rafael and Max over their several conversations now, have thought of many plans to get the two together and although to them it may seem to them that those plans haven’t worked out, they can clearly see they have gotten much closer and something has happened between the two.

And Rafael Max, ever the mischievous ones, instead of calling their dads out on their obvious behaviour they decided to play along their little game. Maybe it was because it was fun or maybe deep down, they both knew that their parents needed the happiness they finally deserved and if keeping their relationship, a secret for a while and having some fun, was that then they would happily do it.

So, they both agreed to not say anything until they both told them or they caught them in the act.

And like max said, 10-year olds are wiser than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod, I am so so sorry about the wait I really was planning to get this chapter out ages ago but I never ended up finishing it and it took much longer than necessary.
> 
> I really do hope this chapter was worth the wait and I can't wait to build Max and Rafael's character up a bit more.
> 
> Also I can't believe we now live in a world where malec have broken up it truly is painful.
> 
> I would say the next chapter will be up next week but it may take a lot longer I am so busy with school and everything at the moment so bare with me and hang in there because I will update eventually.
> 
> follow me on twitter @malecschmico because that's where I always am if you want to talk or ask or scream to me about anything (I always need new people to talk to) I will post updates as well there so you know haha 
> 
> i hope you are all well,,, til next time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this, let me know what you thought of this story I would appreciate it.
> 
> if some of you are here again from my other fics hello! thanks for sticking with me 
> 
>  
> 
> as always tweet me @malecschmico
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or not because im not sure if I should carry this on or not.
> 
>  
> 
> while you are waiting you can read my other stories ;))
> 
>  
> 
> see ya folks


End file.
